playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Skarlet
Skarlet is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat (2011) as a Downloadable Character (DLC). Before that, however, she was a subject of fan speculation that began with rumors of a glitch in Mortal Kombat II. Her in-game rival is Astrid. Biography The female kombatant known as Skarlet is actually a being made by Shao Kahn himself, due to the fact that he trusted very few people. Shao Kahn created Skarlet by collecting the blood of countless warriors, and infusing them with sorcery. A literally bloodthirsty warrior, Skarlet gained strength from the blood of her opponents, which meant that she was only released by her master as a last resort. LEGACY OF SKARLET *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Arcade *''Opening'': While Skarlet was chained up in Shao Kahn's arena when suddenly, she was let free. Shao Kahn said he knew a way for Skarlet to get blood; in another tournament hosted by someone she has not meant, facing warriors she does not know. He asks Skarlet to go and win the tournament. He said to give him the prize while Skarlet get's the blood. *''Rival'': Astrid *''Reason'': Skarlet is walking when Astrid sneaks up be hide her. Skarlet turns around and puts a blade to Astrid's neck. Astrid says "Whoa, I'm not here for a fight." Skarlet replies and says "What do you want then?" Astrid replies "I'm here to see if you'ld like to join my... group?" Skarlet says "Thanks, but no." Astrid says "Are you sure? You would be perfect bec-" "Look," Skarlet says "I said no and that's my final. Now go, or i'll make you go." Astrid says "Oh yea? What are you gonna do?" Skarlet smiles a little bit and says "I will bathe in you blood!" *''Ending'': Skarlet returns to Shao Kahn, but without taking any risk, chains her up again. Shao Kahn ask what the reward was and Skarlet starts to laugh. Shao Kahn says What's so funny? What was the reward?! then Skarlet says "Power". Gameplay *'Square moves' *'Square' 1 punch, a slash with her knife then another punch. *'Up square' A slice to the head with her knife. *'Toward square' She throws a knife forward. *'Down square' A attack to the opponent's knee. *'Air square' A punch. *'Air up square' She throws a knife upward. *'Air toward square' She kicks forward. *'Air down square' She does a flip kick. *'Triangle' *'Triangle' She spins in a circle with her knifes out, similar to Sweet Tooth. *'Up triangle' She does an uppercut with her knifes. *'Toward triangle' She stabs forward. *'Down triangle' She does a sweep with her knifes out. *'Air triangle' She does a spin in the air with her knifes out. *'Air up triangle' She kicks upward. *'Air toward triangle' She stabs forward with her knifes. *'Air down triangle' She grabs downward and if she grabs an opponent, she throw them above her. *'Circle' *'Circle' She spawns a blood ball, dropping AP. *'Up circle' She a blood bomb upward. *''Toward circle''' She throws a blood bomb forward, similar to Cole. *'Down circle' She places a blood trap under her. *'Air circle' She drops a blood ball that drops AP. *'Air up circle' She attacks above her with blood. *'Air toward circle' She throws a blood bomb. *'Air down circle' She throws a blood trap on the ground. *'Throws' TBA *'Supers' *'Red Dash' She throws 1 knife forward, waits a second, then throws another knife forward. Gets 0 to 2 kills. *'Red Slide' She does a flip, killing anyone she kicks. *'Blood Bank' Cutsence She is seen standing while the opponents are on the ground, begging for mercy, while blood is on her legs, going into her body. Can only get 3 kills. Intros *'Up Slash' She is seen slashing her knifes around. *'Dagger Toss' She is seen looking away. You only see her leg when it goes up her body, then she turns her head to the screen. *'Blood Ball' She seen wiping blood off her knife and onto her arm. *'5th in the game' A sai flies pass her knees, then a Razor-rang flies past her chest, then a fan flie pass her face. Outros *''Winning screen'' *'Down Slash' She is doing a hand stand but instead of using her hands, she is holding her knifes while they're in the ground. She's looking at the ground, then looks up and winks. *'Air Dagger' She throws a dagger at the screen, thus breaking it. *'Blood Drop' She holds up a glass of blood and holds it up. *'The lady in red' She does her Mortal Kombat (2011) winning screen. *''Losing screen'' *'Down slash' She is seen lying on the ground in pain. *'Air Dagger' She drops a knife and a dagger and falls onto her knees. *'Blood drop' She is seen standing when milk falls on her. *'The lady in red' She disappears into blood. Taunts *'Blood Bath' She spins a knife on her hand and says "I will drink your blood". *'Make It Rain' She hold up a glass of blood, says "Cheers," then drinks it. *'Color Swappin'" She does the movement that Mileena does after a fatality in Mortal Kombat (2011) and says "It's official, you suck." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc4y0JHt0Z4 from 15 to 21. Result screen *'Winning screen''' She is standing with knifes crossed in front of her. *'Losing screen' She is seen chained up like in Shao Kahn's arena. Quotes *''When selected'' * For the emperor! * For Shao Kahn! * I fight for blood *''Item pick-up'' * Hmmm...? * What is this? * Not what I'm used to but oh well *''Successful KO'' * I bathe in your blood * I drink your blood * I'd like my knife back * Try better *''Respawn'' * You will learn respect * Lucky hit * Alright, you wanna dance, let's dance *''Taunts'' * I will drink your blood * Cheers! * It's official, you suck Music *'Jades or Emralds?' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KBLgp5_smc from 0 to 20 *'Is that Kitana?' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=923BDiOjo_Q from 0 to 17 Costumes and minion *''Red head'' her costume from Mortal Kombat (2011). *''Shao Kahn's assassin'' Her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat (2011) PS Vita. *''Glitchers'' Her Mk2 costume. *''Minion'' Her unlockable minion is Mileena Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Mortal Kombat